


Mark Me (Love Won't Fade)

by imaginary_golux



Series: Rey's Captives [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, No Redeeming Social Value, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, no actual non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time the beautiful Stormtrooper tried to escape, and Poe gets pulled in to helping with his punishment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Me (Love Won't Fade)

“I am very disappointed in you, beautiful,” the scavenger says sternly. “I thought you knew better.” She has forced the Stormtrooper to his knees in the middle of the room, hands bound behind him; Poe watches from his accustomed chair, the bindings on his wrists almost pleasantly familiar by now. The Stormtrooper’s escape attempt _almost_ worked; would have done, but for the scavenger’s familiarity with the surrounding area. But it did not, and now Poe is more than a little worried for his unlikely comrade. What dastardly plans for revenge are running through the scavenger’s wicked mind?

The scavenger bends down to whisper something in the beautiful Stormtrooper’s ear, and Poe sees him go very still, like a trapped animal. Kriff, kriff, this is _bad_.

(“Right, we still good to do this?” Rey hisses. “You can _definitely_ say no.”

“Do it,” Finn murmurs back, lips barely moving. “ _Please_.”)

The scavenger’s ever-present knife appears in her hand, so fast Poe doesn’t even see the draw. Kriff, she’s quick. And - Poe tugs at the bindings on his wrists. He almost certainly couldn’t stop her even if he was free, but he can’t just sit here while she does Force-only-knows-what to the poor bastard of a Stormtrooper who’s been trapped here with Poe. Yet he doesn’t really have a choice in the matter, does he?

The scavenger flicks a quick look up at Poe, a smirk that turns into a toothy, mean little grin. “Oh, don’t worry, pretty flyboy,” she purrs. “I won’t damage him _too_ badly. It’d be a pity to ruin his beautiful face.” She trails the edge of the knife very lightly down the Stormtrooper’s cheek, slides the gleaming tip every so gently down his bared throat. The Stormtrooper shivers under her hands, holding himself still with what is _clearly_ an effort, and Poe clenches his hands on the arms of the chair and watches the slow movements of the knife as it just barely grazes the beautiful Stormtrooper’s lovely skin, too light to leave a mark, and Poe can’t tear his eyes away from it. And then she slides the knife up until the edge of it rests against the beautiful Stormtrooper’s throat, and Poe sees the breath leave the Stormtrooper’s lungs in a gasp, sees him freeze beneath that light, deadly touch and hears the faint desperate moan, so soft that it’s almost not even a sound, that comes from the beautiful Stormtrooper’s throat.

And then, swift as lightning, she flings the knife - it spins across the room to _thunk_ half its length into the bedpost - and rakes the nails of both hands down the beautiful Stormtrooper’s chest, hard enough to leave welts. The beautiful Stormtrooper makes a sound Poe can’t even name, a sort of pleading wail, and Poe strains against his bonds again because _kriff_ that should not be as hot as it is.

“Gonna mark you up,” the scavenger murmurs, grinning down at her captive. “Gonna let you know who you _belong_ to, beautiful, so you won’t ever forget again.” One slim, strong hand closes around the beautiful Stormtrooper’s throat, an unmistakable threat, and the Stormtrooper leans into it, eyes wide and pleading, that thin desperate moan filling the air.

“Tell me,” the scavenger demands, soft and dangerous. “Tell me who you belong to, beautiful.”

“You,” the beautiful Stormtrooper says faintly, staring up at her, and Poe licks dry lips and tries not to tug against his bonds, tries not to make a sound that might interrupt this. “I belong to you.”

“Yes,” the scavenger hisses, and kisses the beautiful Stormtrooper hard. Poe sees her bite his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, sees him shiver against her hands. Kriff, this is hot and wrong and Poe should really not be so eager to see what might come next...but he is.

“Gonna _wreck_ you, beautiful,” she murmurs against the Stormtrooper’s lips. “Gonna make you _scream_. You will _always_ remember that you. Belong. To _me_.” She kisses him between the words, quick biting things that make the beautiful Stormtrooper gasp against her lips. Then she glances up at Poe, grinning a little wickedly at the way he’s straining helplessly against the bindings. “Oh, do you want to help, pretty flyboy?”

Poe gulps, considers his options, and nods.

She laughs. “And will you be good, pretty? Because if you’re not, well…” Her grin gets toothier and quite a lot meaner. “I could come up with some _fun_ things to do with _you_. But I think you learned your lesson last time, didn’t you?”

Poe nods again. “I’ll…” he stops, swallows. “I’ll be good.”

The scavenger crosses the room in three swift strides, leaving the beautiful Stormtrooper kneeling in the middle of the floor, and tugs the bindings off of Poe’s wrists with swift, efficient movements, then tangles a hand in his hair and bends him backwards, leaning down and kissing him hard. Poe moans helplessly, her grip just the perfect sort of cruel.

“You’ll do just as I tell you,” she says softly, “or you’ll regret it.”

“I’ll be good,” Poe promises again.

(“You doing okay?” Rey murmurs.

“Oh kriff yes,” Poe replies quietly. “Don’t stop now.”)

“Behind him,” she orders Poe, and Poe moves quickly to obey, kneels behind the beautiful Stormtrooper and brushes a hand down his bound arms in an attempt at comfort. The scavenger chuckles and tosses something underhand to him; Poe catches it on instinct, blinks down at the little jar of oil. “Open him up for me,” the scavenger leers. “And I suggest you be thorough, pretty flyboy, if you want him...mostly unharmed.”

Oh kriff.

Poe gulps and twists the jar open, gets his fingers good and slick. The beautiful Stormtrooper leans back against him, just a little, just enough that Poe can feel slightly less guilty about nudging his knees just a little farther apart and running one slick finger down between the absolutely gorgeous buttocks. The Stormtrooper hisses a little, and Poe freezes in sudden worry - kriff, this could go so spectacularly wrong - and then the Stormtrooper _relaxes_ , leans his whole weight back against Poe and opens for him like it’s not - so far as Poe knows - his very first time. Poe loops his free hand around the beautiful Stormtrooper’s chest, braces himself as best he can, and slides his finger slowly and carefully into virgin warmth.

The beautiful Stormtrooper breathes out a soft curse, and the scavenger laughs. “Is my pretty flyboy good with his hands?” she asks, and steps closer, looming over them. Her hand cups the Stormtrooper’s cheek in something very like affection, then trails down his neck so that she can dig her nails into the meat of his shoulder. The beautiful Stormtrooper shudders against Poe, and the scavenger chuckles darkly. When she raises her hand, the crescent marks of her nails remain, and Poe’s breath catches in his throat at the sight. It’s somehow beautiful and blasphemous, leaving marks on the beautiful Stormtrooper’s skin.

The scavenger seems pleased by the marks, skims her nails down the Stormtrooper’s chest and pinches his nipples and almost purrs at the desperate sound he makes. Poe tries very hard to concentrate on his given task, and it’s not really a hardship - pun very much intended - to slide his fingers in slow and careful and find the spot that makes the beautiful Stormtrooper moan and gasp and sag against his bracing arm. Poe’s up to three fingers and is having a _very_ difficult time not moaning himself, especially when the scavenger’s exploring nails go leave welts on the beautiful Stormtrooper’s skin and the beautiful Stormtrooper responds with high, thin, desperate moans, when the scavenger says, “Enough.”

Poe looks up to find that she’s stepped into the same harness she used when she fucked _him_ , the day she discovered how much he likes having his hair pulled; and as if that is a reminder, she steps up beside Poe and laces a hand through his hair and uses it to pull him back and away from the beautiful Stormtrooper, hauls Poe’s head back and leans down to kiss him hard.

“Brace him,” she says, and Poe shuffles around in front of the beautiful Stormtrooper, helps him lean against Poe as the scavenger kneels gracefully behind him. The beautiful Stormtrooper meets Poe’s eyes briefly, gives him a faint smile, and then drops his head onto Poe’s shoulder and moans long and sweet as the scavenger’s toy slides into him. She pauses briefly, does something Poe can’t see, and then the beautiful Stormtrooper’s hands are free, and Poe laces his fingers through the beautiful Stormtrooper’s and holds him steady as the scavenger sets her nails against the Stormtrooper’s shoulders and begins to move. Poe would worry more, might even try to do something foolish, but the beautiful Stormtrooper is moaning against his shoulder, shuddering with pleasure, and when the scavenger’s nails bite a little deeper the Stormtrooper arches against Poe and _whimpers_ desperately. Ah. That’s...that’s good. Yes.

Poe holds on to the beautiful Stormtrooper’s hands and braces himself against the Stormtrooper’s weight and clings desperately to his own self-control as the beautiful Stormtrooper continues to make lovely, desperate sounds _right_ in Poe’s ear, as the scavenger moves sleek and beautiful against him; and then the scavenger says, “Oh, beautiful, come for me,” and the beautiful Stormtrooper arches against Poe and clutches at his hands hard enough to bruise and _does_ , whimpering through it like it almost hurts, and Poe whines through clenched teeth and hangs on.

“There now, beautiful,” the scavenger says smugly, admiring the crescent bruises on the beautiful Stormtrooper’s shoulders. “ _Now_ you know exactly where you belong.”

*

“Oh _wow_ ,” Finn says faintly, as Poe and Rey let him sag gently to the floor, and Rey pulls carefully away. “No _wonder_ you like being the bad prisoner.”

Poe laughs. “Our Rey is an inventive captor,” he agrees, grinning at her; she leans across to brush a soft kiss over his lips. “Let me get some antiseptic for those marks…”

“It’s fine,” Finn says. “No skin broken. And I like them.” He sprawls out flat on the floor with a little sound of contentment. “ _Nice_ floor. I think I’ll stay here a while.”

“I think my knees would prefer the bed,” Poe says, and gets up to flop down atop the bunk; he’s scarcely landed before Finn is snuggling into his side, and Rey lands on top of him. Thankfully she’s light, and also she’s landed straddling Poe, so he just grins up at her. Rey runs a gentle hand down Finn’s back, making him hum contentedly, and then leans forward and kisses Poe - and, well, _she’s_ naked, and _he’s_ naked, and Poe gets his hands on her hips and she shifts a little and sinks down onto him, and Finn raises his head just enough to look at them with a broad grin on his face.

“So lovely,” he says fondly, and Rey leans over to kiss him, and then Poe turns his head and a three-way kiss is messy and inelegant but he loves this, loves having them warm and solid and sweet against him, loves the way Finn groans into the kiss and Rey shivers under his hands and they both bite at his lips with perfect little sharp teeth.

“Next time,” he says as the kiss ends, “next time _I_ have a plan.”

“Ooh,” says Rey, shifting on top of him and moaning contentedly when Poe bucks his hips. “That sounds fun.”

“Yeah, it does,” Finn agrees, reaching out to run a hand down Rey’s side, trail his fingers over Poe’s where Poe grasps her hips. “But that’s next time.”

“True,” Poe gasps, and thrusts up hard into Rey’s welcoming warmth as she slides her own hand down between her legs and comes gasping above him, and lets himself follow her over the edge. She slumps down onto his chest, and Poe wraps one arm around her and twines the fingers of his other hand with Finn’s and lies there in a happy, sweaty heap, Rey’s hair tickling his nose and Finn’s head nestled against his shoulder, and smiles up at the ceiling in perfect contentment.


End file.
